Question: At an art auction, Geannina's painting sold for over $\$300$. Write an inequality that describes $P$, the price of Geannina's painting in dollars.
Answer: Since the painting sold for over ${300}$ dollars, its price must be more than ${300}$ dollars. We want to write an inequality that shows prices greater than ${300}$ dollars. $P>{300}$